The invention relates to a floor cleaning machine, in particular a hand-guided and/or hand-held floor cleaning machine, comprising a support device, at least one cleaning roller which is arranged on the support device, is capable of being driven in rotation and is provided with a cleaning substrate, a fan device for creating a suction flow, and a suction channel device for the suction flow which provides at least one suction channel operatively connected for fluid communication between the fan device and the at least one cleaning roller, wherein the at least one suction channel has at least one mouth towards the at least one cleaning roller and wherein the at least one mouth comprises a first mouth wall and a spaced second mouth wall having a mouth opening formed therebetween, wherein the first mouth wall is positioned above the second mouth wall relative to the direction of gravity when the at least one cleaning roller is placed on a floor that is to be cleaned.
WO 2010/140967 A1 discloses an arrangement for cleaning of a soiled surface.
EP 2 177 128 A1 discloses a brush assembly for a floor cleaning device.
FR 2 797 895 A1 discloses a cylindrical brush.
US 2002/0194692 A1 discloses a floor cleaning machine comprising a dispenser for cleaning liquid.
CH 607 578 discloses a brush device capable of being connected to a water conduit, wherein a perforated hollow axle which can have water supplied thereto has mounted thereon a brush roller that is permeable to water in the shell area thereof.
DE 41 17 957 A1 discloses an apparatus for treating a surface, said apparatus comprising a wiping device having a cloth-like wiper element capable of being passed across the surface that is to be cleaned, a wetting device for wetting the wiper element and a suction device for suctioning the wiper element.